Soul Society Academy
by The Yaoi Girls
Summary: If Soul Society was a high school... Full summary inside. Yaoi. Multiple pairings. M. AH.
1. A New Comer

**Summary: Soul Society Academy is a prestigious high school for highly intellectual and talented students... The catch? Half the students and teachers are gay! Multiple pairings. M. Yaoi, duh! AH. **

**A/N: Amia is the heart and soul behind this... I just edit and offer sex! Just kidding. I edit and contribute ideas and pairings (Shuhei/Renji!). We're hoping you like it...if you don't... well, fuck... **

**The picture that started it all: anime (dot)desktopnexus (dot) com/wallpaper/90739/comments/ **

**Main Pairings Include: Ukitake/Byakuya, Ichigo/Aizen, Ulquiorra/Grimmjow, Shuhei/Renji, and other minor yaoi pairings.  
><strong>

**Warnings: This story is rated M and may contain sex. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and the picture belongs to its respective owner **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A New Comer<p>

Shinji Hirako, the World Geography teacher of the prestigious Soul Society Academy, was trying hard not to make it obvious that he was eavesdropping on the small group of girls gossiping about the arrival of a new student. Shinji-being the genius that he was-made it quite evident that he was in fact eavesdropping. He was standing a bit too close to the small group of girls; and by standing, I mean leaning right over them.

"I heard we got fresh meat," Lisa Yadomaru stated perversely, making all the girls giggle and blush lightly.

"Wait," Luppi Antenor called, raising his sleeve covered hand, "Is it a guy?" He questioned, leaning in with intrigue.

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Yes Luppi, you slut. I heard that he's hot and that his name is Ichigo Kurosaki," Shinji began to picture a tan, bulky man without a shirt on, flexing his muscles as his strawberry colored hair flew in the wind. He giggled oddly causing the group of girls, and Luppi, to look over at him weirdly. The bizarre sound had caused them to see that their teacher was leaning over them and listening to their conversation. Shinji looked at them, smiling when he realized they caught him snooping.

"Hirako-san!" The girls, and Luppi, squealed.

"Calm down girls, and Luppi. Wait, you're not in my class!" Shinji stated, staring at the strange looking boy.

Luppi smiled and laughed awkwardly.

Shinji shrugged, "Anyways, I'm going to go find about this so called 'strawberry', so get those paperweights and read…or something," he waved his hand in a passive motion.

"Uh, don't you mean textbooks?" Luppi questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I said-paperweights," Shinji turned and exited the classroom.

._.

Shinji wandered down to the main building and studiously avoided the head master. He had already been kindly reprimanded (yelled at) for leaving his classroom twice to wander around the campus. He walked into the building that held the counselor's office. Shinji stopped to read the sign outside the counselor's door. It read, "Dr. Coyote Stark: Soul Society Academy Counselor," Below that sign was another that read, "Tell me about your problems!" Shinji snickered, wondering how his best friend became a counselor, let alone got his PhD when he could not stay awake long enough to listen to half the things anyone said.

Coyote Stark looked up from his nap with tired eyes sighing heavily as Shinji entered. He was not in the mood to listen to this idiot's stupidity. Shinji smiled that wide grin, creeping Stark out a bit.

"Hey Stark," he said in a sing-song voice. Stark contemplated disregarding Shinji's presence. He concluded that it was easiest just to acknowledge him or he would never let him get back to his nap.

"So, I heard about this new student arriving today. You know anything about that?" Shinji questioned, inching towards Stark's desk.

Stark regarded him with a dry look, resting his chin in his hand, "That's confidential."

"Hehe, no really,"

Stark rolled his eyes and shot back sarcastically, "No Shinji, I'm kidding. I always give out my student's information to strangers."

Shinji chuckled, "So then, who is this mysterious 'Strawberry'?"

._.

Ichigo Kurosaki sat in the uncomfortable green chairs in the main office thinking about how non-mysterious he is. The chairs were not a nice green either. They were a nasty puke-green. Who buys chairs like that anymore, thought Ichigo. He felt indifferent as he looked around the main office, thinking it was a new year and new people to hate his orange hair.

Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by the snap of the stapler. He looked up to see the office assistant organizing papers. Ichigo admired the handsome man's rugged looks, his course black hair, and piercing dark eyes. His tattoos were certainly interesting. Ichigo wondered what the '69' on his left cheek meant. Perhaps it was a fighting technique, Ichigo smirked to himself.

Shuhei Hisagi looked up to see the new kid staring at him appreciatively. Shuhei gave him a small smile and winked, making the orange-haired boy blush. Shuhei looked to the door when it opened, smiling contentedly at Renji Abarai, the love of his life. The red-head returned the smile, his path intent on Shuhei.

Ichigo watched as an attractive large boy with bright red hair that looked similar to a pineapple and bold tattoos all over his body headed towards the man behind the desk. He watched as the man stood and smiled happily at the red-head, love shining in his dark eyes. He watched as the red-head approached him and took the man in his arms, kissing him passionately. Ichigo's eyes almost bulged out of his head. What kind of school was this?

Ichigo bit his lip as he watched them kissing hungrily. He shifted in his seat as heat coiled within him. The two men in front of him were extremely attractive; it was hard not to be aroused by the display. He smiled as he watched them lean their foreheads against each other, whispering as they twined their fingers together. Ichigo found it to be rather…adorable.

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto rushed out of his office in a hurry. He was quite late for a meeting with school board. He smiled inwardly as he drew closer to Hisagi and Abarai cuddling together. Although the school board would frown greatly upon this, he did not much care. Love was love. However, he could not condone the open display of affection on school grounds incase of someone catching them. It would forever remain Soul Society Academy's dirty little secret.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, causing the couple to separate. They smiled sheepishly, apologizing quietly. Yamamoto turned, raising his eyebrow curiously at the new comer before he realized that was supposed to meet with him.

"Kyouraku," Yamamoto called. Shunsui Kyouraku appeared instantly, his pink kimono billowing out behind him.

Yamamoto turned to Ichigo, "Kyouraku, our Assistant Headmaster, will visit with you, I must attend a meeting," he stated, walking towards the door. Yamamoto turned to Hisagi and Abarai before leaving, "Remember guys…" he trailed off, and they smiled, nodding their heads and rolling their eyes.

Ichigo turned to the man in the pink kimono and straw hat, watching the perverted teacher flirt with the stuck-up looking secretary behind the second desk. He had an indescribable feeling in the pit of his stomach; it was a mix of pity for the woman, disgust for the man, and arousal from the lovers' display. The woman seemed to ignore his advances, though the slight smirk on her face told another story. Ichigo shifted in his seat, scowling at the man. He had already spent the morning in the office; it would be nice if he could make it to his afternoon classes.

Shuhei cleared his throat, catching Shunsui's attention, and tilting his head in the orange-haired boy's direction. Shunsui turned and smiled at the boy.

"Well hello Kurosaki-kun, welcome to Soul Society Academy. We hope that you like our school; you will see that we do things differently here. The wonderful Hisagi-kun will provide you with your schedule and Abarai-kun will show you around. And my little Nanao-chan here will help you with any questions you may have." He smirked down at the woman.

Nanao Ise rolled her violet eyes behind her glasses, "Sir, please," she muttered. Shunsui chuckled, touching her cheek which caused her to blush.

Shuhei smiled and walked over to Ichigo, the schedule in his hand, "Here you go Kurosaki-kun. I'm Shuhei Hisagi, if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to ask. This is Renji Abarai. Your classes are almost alike so he will show you around campus," he said, dazzling Ichigo with his smile. Ichigo swallowed before nodding and standing up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

Renji stalked out of the office and Ichigo followed behind. As they rounded the corner, Renji turned around, glaring at him. "Listen up Strawberry, stay away from Shuhei,"

Ichigo scowled back at him, "Tch, whatever, just show me around, Pineapple Head."

Renji returned the scowl before leading him down the hall. They turned the corner and Renji pointed out the cafeteria, "This is where we eat," he stated. Ichigo rolled his eyes thinking, _Of course it is, moron_.

Suddenly, waist-length snow white hair caught Ichigo's attention. She was tall and lean with a small waist. Her hands were thin and dainty as she pushed the silver strands behind her ear. This unknown person's milky skin made Ichigo shiver with excitement. "She's beautiful," Ichigo thought aloud as his breath caught in his throat.

"Who is?" Renji asked with a bit of annoyance that the kid had the nerve to interrupt him while he was so generously giving up his precious time with Shuu-chan. Renji realized that Kurosaki was not staring at a woman, but at Ukitake-san, the academy's beautiful, and completely male, health teacher. Renji understood Ichigo's attraction to Ukitake-san; the young teacher was a sight to behold. However, Kuchiki-san is quite possessive and a force to be reckoned with.

Renji chuckled, "That 'she' is actually a 'he'. That is Ukitake-san, our health teacher." Ichigo's jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically as the words registered in his head. It wasn't the fact that 'she' is actually a 'he', gender mattered not to Ichigo, or that the beautiful person was their health teacher, it was that this so called Ukitake-san had a very feminine body!

Renji's laughter spilled loudly from his mouth. He used his index and middle fingers to push Kurosaki's mouth closed. "Be careful," he chuckled in Kurosaki's ear, "Ukitake-san is very much taken," Renji laughed harder as Kurosaki's face dropped.

Ichigo glared at the redhead, pushing his hand away from his chin. He glowered after Abarai's retreating form. He cast a glance at the snow-haired beauty, smiling as the man continued to play with his hair much like a nervous woman would. He shook his head and followed the crazy redhead.

* * *

><p><strong>Review and let us know if you like it and if we should continue. :3 <strong>

**Also, we do requests for one-shots and whatnot. Please look at our profile for more information.  
><strong>


	2. The Strawberry

**A/N: So here is another chapter. A few people liked it so we thought, "Why not?" **

**So um, you would have gotten this sooner if I hadn't procrastinated so much... Hey, I'm a busy girl! **

**As usual, Amia is the heart and soul behind it. She did all the work. I just edited. **

**Warnings: Shortness and randomness. :D **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Strawberry<strong>

Jushiro Ukitake was sitting at his desk in his classroom, discussing…uh, certain aspects of the male anatomy. Ukitake was blushing wildly as he fidgeted with the papers on his desk. Sure, he was a health teacher, but anyone would be uncomfortable if one of their male students asked where his…um, prostate is located and how to…um, stimulate it…

What made him even more uncomfortable was the heavy gaze he felt directed at the back of his head. Ukitake had an idea of who was _glaring_ at him so intensely. Ukitake thought it best to end the conversation quickly less he wanted his student (and himself) to visit Unohana-san's office.

"And so that is how it…um…happens!" Ukitake finished rapidly. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to his door and sure enough, Byakuya stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorjamb with his arms crossed and blocking the exit with a menacing look on his face.

"Ah, hello Kuchiki-san, I didn't see you there. I was just asking Ukitake-san about my privateers," the boy winked at Byakuya flirtatiously as he walked passed. Byakuya was not amused and he scowled at the kid, his aura turning dark.

Ukitake let out a nervous chuckle as Byakuya closed the door. "Byakuya-kun, I'm so glad you're here!" he tried to appease his lover, acting as oblivious as possible to the situation that had just transpired.

"Jushiro," Byakuya said as he walked over to his desk and stood before him, arms still crossed with an unhappy expression on his face. "What was that all about?"

"Huh?" Ukitake played dumb. He figured if he pretended that nothing happened, Byakuya would eventually get irritated and just drop the subject.

Byakuya narrowed his eyes, "Don't play dumb with me Jushiro. I have _ways_ of making you talk," he murmured huskily and leisurely licked his lips.

Ukitake gulped and began shuffling through the papers on his desk as he chuckled nervously. Byakuya had a way of making him turn into a nervous wreck when he was around and…in a _playful_ mood.

"B-Byakuya-kun," he stuttered, "Not here."

"Mm, and why not? It is the health class. I think I need to learn more about the male anatomy, specifically yours, Jushiro," he whispered as he leaned over the desk.

"Shunsui-san will be arriving with my kids soon, Byakuya," Ukitake replied firmly.

Byakuya huffed in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes, "Fine, but we're not done with this." Ukitake smiled at him fondly, Byakuya was never one to let things go easily especially when it involved his jealously.

Their moment was interrupted by Nanao-chan on the intercom, "Ukitake-san, Yamamoto-san has called for a teacher's meeting. Please report to the conference room. Also, if Kuchiki-san is there, please tell him to go as well."

"Ah, thank you Nanao-chan," Ukitake replied cheerfully, "Did you here that Byakuya-kun? You need to go too, no more messing around."

Byakuya shook his head in disappointment. Ukitake really was hopeless sometimes, (and adorable, though Byakuya would never admit that out loud).

"Ah, and Nanao-chan, can you tell Shunsui-san to take my kids to the conference room?"

"Of course, Ukitake-san," Nanao replied politely.

._.

The teachers began to gather in the conference room. Ukitake entered the conference room with excitement to see his kids when Shunsui brought them, while his lover followed, annoyance surrounding him. Byakuya noticed all the teachers already waiting for their arrival-some more patient than others-to his displeasure, one thing he hated more than noise that didn't come from Ukitake or his kids was…

"Oh Ukitake-chaaaaan," Shinji sang with a mischievous grin on his face.

…That idiot …

There was no one in the world Byakuya loathed more than that arrogant smiling bastard.

"Hello Shinji-san," Ukitake stuttered quietly, feeling Byakuya's irritation towards Shinji spilling over.

"Ukitake-chan I see you brought your… well I wouldn't say your better half!" Shinji snickered behind his hand at Ukitake's nervous chuckle.

"Well you should…" Just as Byakuya was making a smart remark, Ukitake's kids burst through the door singing Ukitake's name in unison with Shunsui in tow. Ukitake's face brightened up at the sight of his tiny twin four year olds.

"Kuraudo, Ame!" Ukitake squeaked relieved to get away from the tension that the two older men were causing. His kids ran up to him and Ukitake hugged them both in a warm embrace. They were all he had, other than his temperamental lover.

Byakuya's anger faded as soon as he saw _his _Jushiro's lovely face fill with excitement at seeing the two people he loved more than anything. Byakuya's heart tugged every time he saw his Jushiro so happy, every anger, worry, doubt, and fear cleared from his mind when that soft and gentle smile crossed his tender lover's face. He knew from the moment he saw him that he wanted no one else but the white haired man.

"Daddy!" they both yelled in unison as Ukitake let them down. "We made you a macaroni picture with us in it." Ukitake's smile grew wider as his loving children handed him the gift.

"Oh boys, this is wonderful! It's so beautiful too! Thank you!" he gushed as he squeezed his kids one more time, before the headmaster called for his attention making him notice everyone staring at their heart-felt moment.

"Ehm," Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Ukitake, may we begin our meeting?" Ukitake awkwardly looked around finally realizing everyone was looking at him.

"Oh, um, Headmaster Yamamoto, I am very sorry! I didn't mean to be so umm..." He stuttered, trying not to take up more time with his explanation.

"It is alright Ukitake, just have a seat please," He said as he pressed a small green button on the side of the wall. "Nanao, can you please come get Ukitake's kids so we can begin our meeting," His voice rang with command.

"Yes Headmaster Yamamoto." She replied a bit nervous at the headmaster's commanding tone.

._.

Ichigo wanted the day to be over, but had to go back to the headmaster's office to 'talk about his day'. Who does that? Ichigo thought in his mind as he turned the long corridor looking ahead at the peculiar scene in front of him. The stuck-up secretary had two kids dangling from her arms as she yelled at them with a flushed face.

"I bet she has never dealt with little kids before," Ichigo snickered as he made his way in, disturbing the humorous scene displayed before him.

"Oh K-k-kurosaki-kun!" Nanao fumbled with her words as she tried to pry the two excited boys off her shoulders.

"Um, hey…" Ichigo muttered forgetting what her name was.

"Are you here to talk to Headmaster Yamamoto?" she questioned as she continued to struggle with the young boys that still were latched on to her arms.

"Uh, yeah…I was but…" Ichigo thought he should help her, (he had after all raised his both his sisters Karin and Yuzu) she looked like she was ready to burst.

"Who's da boy Nano-chan?" the two boys squealed upon noticing Ichigo.

"Well boys, if you let me go I will tell you!" Ichigo had noticed she had said it a little too harshly for the boys, scaring them but not enough to let her go.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki, what are your names?"

"I'm Kuraudo," one of the twin boys squeaked as he let go of the annoyed secretary "And I'm Ame," the other identical boy yelled right behind as he to let go of the young lady as well.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kuraudo and Ame," Ichigo said warmly as he greeted the two twin boys.

"Headmaster Yamamoto will…" she was interrupted by the boys yelling in excitement at the orange head boy in front of them.

"Can we pway with you Chigo!" the twin boys yelled with much enthusiasm. Ichigo smiled as an assurance that he was fine with playing with the boys.

"Well what do you guys want to play?"

The twin boys thought for a second, "Well Chigo…oh! I know!" yelled one of the boys "We have deese fans oww daddy gaves us…Look arn't dey pwutty Chigo!" Ame yelled as he pushed his identical brother Kuraudo aside to get Ichigo's attention.

"Oh yeah? They are awesome and look super fun…do you guys know anything cool you can do with them?" Ichigo replied, realizing that they had forgotten about the playing some type of game suggestion.

"Oh um…" the boys shuffled nervously and a little sad, "No Chigo we don't." Their smiles began to fade and their lips began to quiver "Do you…?"

It tugged at Ichigo's heart the sad faces they made, but he didn't know the first thing about fans, so like any good adult (which he was not) he lied and said he did.

"Oh yeah," he bluffed, "I know lots."

"Can you teach us?" the boy's faces brightened.

"Well you see…I um..."

._.

"Ame, Kuraudo! Where are you boys?" Ukitake called a little overly excited to leave the meeting that had become alarmingly awkward and had almost cost him his job.

"_Well then let us start the meeting," Yamamoto said unenthusiastically once the twins were taken, "First order of business, can any of you teachers please explain why there are so many students that..." Ukitake was not the least bit interested in the meeting his thoughts had gone strangely to a certain strawberry he had for one of his health classes._

"_I wonder if his hair is naturally orange like that…or if he colors it? But then again that would be strange…Oh wait, but my hair is white so who am I to judge…and to think of it so is Shiro-chan's! Hmm, I wonder if that strawberry is going to cause some problems?" Ukitake had not noticed he had said all of his thoughts out loud and with his moody lover beside him._

_ " Oh ho ho, Ukitake-san, who is this strawberry of whom you're so dazedly stuck in thought about?" asked Jushiro's best friend Shunsui in a very flirtatious way. _

"_Hmm Jusssshiro-kuuun, do you mind telling us who is this Strawberry?" Shinji said with a huge grin on his face, knowing that emphasizing that Jushiro was thinking of another man would piss his already angered lover to no end. _

"_Yes Jushiro," Byakuya's face twitched as he fumed, "enlighten us about this Strawberry…" _

"_Oh, Kuchiki-san, I um…" Jushiro said nervously as he began to fidget with a long stand of white hair that had come out from around his ear._

"_Jushiro, you always know how to create quite a stir in our pants when you…"_

"_I don't think that is very appropriate Ichimaru-san," Restu Unohana, the school's head nurse, said quietly but loud enough to be heard by said man._

"_She is right, Gin, know your place." Sosuke Aizen the chemistry teacher added quietly looking at Gin as if reprimanding a child._

"_Hmph, he's one to talk. That hypocrite." Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the biology teacher, muttered under his breath._

"_Men, especially gay men, are so insufferable!" Soi-Fon, one of the head coaches, exclaimed, infuriated with the over the top attention Ukitake was getting for talking about some stupid orange haired kid._

_Kenpachi Zaraki's, the other head coach, laughter could be heard as he began barking out unnecessary comments and rather vulgar language. "Hahaha, you're one to talk about men being gay! Aren't you a lesbian yourself, Soi-Fon? I have seen the way you drool over Yoruichi!" _

_At that comment, Soi-Fon began to blush and say incoherent things back at Zaraki._

_Mean while Jushiro was listening to the bickering going on and turned to look at the headmaster and seeing what he did made him wish he hadn't. The headmaster's face was enraged and red as a cherry._

"_Jushiro Ukitake!" the headmaster called rather annoyed that the young teacher had yet again taken the center of attention. The headmaster would not have cared if this was just a regular meeting but this meeting was of the utmost importance. "If you are done, I would like to continue. If not please gather your things and resign from your teaching post immediately!" Yamamoto roared over the talkative bickering that had been going on. _

_Byakuya turned his head sharply at the last comment the headmaster made and then gave Shinji a deathly glare that promised death if he even opened his mouth to yawn. His heart sank at hearing what the headmaster had said in his fit of anger (of course Byakuya being the man that he was kept a stoic look). He never thought that he would do such a thing, but then again he never thought he would have an academy with a bunch of open gay/lesbian relationships._

"_Y-y-yes Headmaster Yamamoto," __Ukitake squeaked, bowing his head low as to not let the tears that were threatening to spill over._

_Byakuya hated seeing his lover crying and not being able to comfort him like he wanted to, so he just let his hand slip under the table and grabbed Jushiro's thigh, giving it a light squeeze. Byakuya was also a bit jealous. He did not like people to see Jushiro's vulnerable side. He wanted to be the only one to see that side of his lover. At that, Jushiro looked up slightly towards Byakuya, smiled a measly smile, and was glad to have his lover around him. Byakuya was his rock, the one person he could always count on when he needed a hand…when he needed his hand. He knew that under that stoic look, or scowl, the real Byakuya Kuchiki resided-the one who laughed, smiled, and cried. He was glad only he knew that side of him. _

"Uh, there you are boys with uh…" Ukitake dared not say his name for his lover was right behind him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, remember? I am in your health class." Ichigo beamed enthusiastically –well he hadn't hoped it was that enthusiastic- remembering that his teacher had treated him well and loved his color hair, not to mention Ichigo had a crush on him.

"Ahhaha yes, Kurosaki-kun! How are you?" Ukitake's voice was a little shaky, knowing that he was now walking on pins and needles.

"Hmph…is this the kid everyone was making an unnecessary fuss about?" Byakuya stated unenthusiastically, noting that this kid was acting a bit too flirty around_ his_ Jushiro. Byakuya never thought he had a possessive problem or that he was too jealous, he just knew what was his, belonged to him and no one else could touch it. That is all.

"Ah, yes, Kuchiki-san, this is the student we were discussing. Um, but we have to go. Bye Kurosaki-kun, see you tomorrow!" Jushiro chipped happily until he saw the opposing look his lover was giving him.

"Wait, I am the kid that what? Wait! Ukitake-san, I…what was that all about?" Ichigo asked himself out loud, not expecting an answer but getting one from a rather perverse voice.

"It seems that you're a hot commodity Kurosaki-kun," Shunsui said as he saw his friend leave out the door in a hurry because Byakuya was going to eat him alive, of course Shunsui being the perverse man that he is, smile at the naughty thoughts of how exactly that was going to happen and smirked.

Ichigo turned and looked at the man who had answered him and sure enough, it was the perverted old guy from this morning.

"Yeah, well I guess since the principal never got here, I'm going home." Ichigo gave a salute and took off before someone else decided to stop by and make conversation with him.

He hoped his next day at Soul Society Academy wouldn't be this weird…

* * *

><p><strong> Better? Review to find out what else Amia has in store for us! :D<strong>


	3. The Chemistry Teacher

**A/N: OMFG, so sorry for the long wait! We've been really busy, but working hard. Two more chapters are already in progress, I promise. **

**Warning: explicit situations **

**Disclaimer: We do not own Bleach **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

Ichigo walked home guessing exactly how his coming home late was going to make his little sister Yuzu worry and his dad overreact – well in actuality that was a normal day for his dad to overreact. Ichigo thought about today's events and how most of them went wrong, but suddenly decided against it when he felt someone following him. Ichigo looked around hesitantly as he began to take longer strides trying not to look panicked- even though he completely was.

"Kurosaki-kun, please don't be alarmed, it is only me, Aizen-san, the chemistry teacher from your school."

Ichigo turned to see a tall, lean man. He had chocolate eyes burning with passion and intensity, dark coffee hair that appeared to effortlessly blow in the wind, and black rimmed glasses that seemed to frame is beautifully chiseled jaw.

"Wait, what! Did I just say he has…? I have to stop reading Rukia's romance novels," Ichigo muttered as he tried to compose himself in front of one of his school's more handsome teachers.

"What was that Kurosaki-kun?" Aizen asked with a chuckle at Ichigo's now flushed face.

"Um, Aizen-san I, um… I… you see I was reading this… um, well Rukia she leaves… and I feel the need to… Rukia and I have been friends for a while and…" Ichigo shut up when he realized he was babbling incoherently.

"Calm down, Ichigo… you don't need to feel nervous around me." Aizen snickered as Ichigo tried to deny he was nervous.

"Tch, I wasn't nervous, I mean I am not nervous I just… you scared me that's all!" Ichigo said throwing his hands in the air as if that could possibly mean anything.

"Hmm, I see. Well where are you going if I may ask?" Aizen was amused at how easily Ichigo blushed and how erotic he thought it was.

"Well, I was walking home, but then I sensed someone following me and so here we are." Ichigo began feeling constricted in his clothes; he felt heat coursing through his veins just looking at this man stare at him. Aizen's gaze had a certain dominance that Ichigo thought was very arousing. They both stared at one another for what seemed like forever until Aizen finally spoke up.

"May I walk you home?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Ichigo felt an excitement in his lower regions as if there was more to what Aizen was saying, but that made Ichigo sound completely insane so he let it go (or tried to at least). Both walked in silence for a while, taking turns to look at each other until Ichigo was the one to break it this time.

"So, Aizen-san, what is the…"

"Call me Sosuke," Aizen interrupted in a deep velvet voice that made Ichigo shudder.

Ichigo felt as if Aizen's voice enveloped him in blanket of warmth, "Right, um, Sosuke, why are you walking home?"

"If you must know, Ichigo-kun, I enjoy walking home. It clears the mind and… I live close by."

"Oh," was all Ichigo could say.

"If I may ask, why are you walking home so late at night and alone at that, Ichigo-kun?"

"It's because that school! And it's weird ass teachers and students," Ichigo shouted in frustration, as he began letting out his anger and irritations of the day starting with that…

"Baka red-headed Pineapple, he thinks he knows everything!" Ichigo was fuming, his outrage spilling over and his face formed a scowl -that would later be known as the famous Ichigo scowl- as Aizen just watched in amusement at the angry little strawberry in front of him.

"Hmm, you, little strawberry, have captivated my very soul." Aizen smiled at his realization.

"Oi, Aizen, did you say something?" Ichigo was annoyed that something had caught Aizen's attention and it wasn't himself.

"No, of course not, Ichigo-kun. Please continue with your humorous ranting," Aizen chuckled lightly, "I very much enjoy watching your face turn that strawberry red color."

"Hmph," Ichigo was thoroughly flustered at hearing Aizen's words. "Well, my house is this one," Ichigo said with a gloomy look…he didn't understand why exactly, but he wanted to spend more time with Aizen. He loved being around him…he felt a certain sense of safety and ease he hadn't felt since his mother had passed.

"Ichigo-kun, don't be sad," Aizen's smooth voice was comforting to Ichigo, "We can walk home more often if you want, I don't mind. I would actually really enjoy it if you would walk with me or let me walk you home again." Aizen lifted Ichigo's chin, reveling in the pools of sadness that were Ichigo's eyes.

"Aizen…"

"I have said it before, call me Sosuke, Ichigo-kun," Aizen whispered as he ghost his lips against Ichigo's until Ichigo instinctively kissed back.

"Sosuke," Ichigo slowly moaned into the kiss. Aizen wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist as Ichigo began to hungrily want more. Aizen knew he had to pull away, aware that his little strawberry was going to push him over the edge if he went any further.

"Ichigo-kun," Aizen murmured as he pulled away.

Ichigo whimpered as Aizen untangled his arms and Ichigo's. Aizen moved him enough to notice a bulge in Ichigo's pants telling him that he wanted him.

"Ichigo-kun, do you want me?" Aizen whispered in Ichigo's ear causing Ichigo to moan out his answer.

"Hmm," Aizen hummed by Ichigo's ear and Ichigo wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Sosuke, please, please." Ichigo begged as he felt his growing erection painfully tighten in his pants. Hearing Ichigo beg caused Aizen's composure to slip ever so slightly as he submerged himself in the thoughts of what he could do… of what he would do to his little strawberry once the time was right. As seconds passed and Aizen composed himself again. He tried not to lose himself with his little Ichiberry moaning and begging right in front of him.

"Ichigo-kun, is there any place we can go so I can help you with your little problem?" Aizen used his most seductive tone and Ichigo nodded a very incoherent yes.

"And where would this place be, Ichigo-kun?" Aizen hummed as he lightly kissed Ichigo's throat.

"M-m-my room!" Ichigo stuttered out in a whisper.

"And which one is it my little Ichiberry?"

"Its…It's the one on the riiight with…with the-the lad…ladder on the…the side." Ichigo mumbled some words and repeated others, his thoughts became jumbled due to the pleasure and the pain he was feeling.

"Hmm, very well then shall we go...?"

Ichigo began climbing first, stumbling on a couple of steps up causing Aizen to chuckle every now and then.

"Don't laugh you baka, I'm trying!" Ichigo yelled, almost missing his step. Luckily Ichigo had half his body in the window by then. He fell disgracefully down to the floor as he made his way in.

"That baka thinks it's so easy. I bet he won't even be able to climb the..."

"I'm already waiting for you, Ichigo-kun. " Aizen whispered seductively from his sitting position on Ichigo's bed.

'How did that bastard get up here so fast?' Ichigo pondered the thought for a moment before it disappeared by Sosuke's hands roaming underneath his shirt and over his sensitive flesh, Ichigo hadn't even noticed when Aizen has unbuttoned his school shirt. Ichigo couldn't focus from the pleasure of having Aizen rub his hard nipples, causing him to moan in delight. In one swift movement, Aizen picked his little Ichiberry up and threw him on said boy's own bed and left him there. Ichigo, spread out on his bed, whimpered at the loss of not having Aizen on him. He looked up to see where he had gone and what he saw next made him painfully cum.

Aizen had taken off most of his clothing to reveal a perfectly structured body, the contours of his muscles defined by the moonlight shining through the open window. Aizen had taken off his glasses and slicked his hair back; a mysterious smile that promised pain and pleasure appeared on his face. Ichigo's dry climax was painful but he knew it was worth it for what he was getting the pleasure to see. Aizen slowly stalked forward towards Ichigo causing said boy to try and take his clothes off hastily though Aizen had different plans.

Aizen had finally gotten to Ichigo's bed-which Ichigo thought took forever- while the poor boy turned his attention to his pants still trying to take them off. Suddenly Ichigo's hands were embraced by stronger ones, which made the boy to look up at the man now leaning over him. Ichigo looked directly into Aizen's chocolate eyes and saw two things: one, he couldn't for the life of him place, and the second one was pure animalistic sexual hunger. Ichigo only knew the second one from all the romance novels and yaoi he read. Aizen had gotten a belt and tied Ichigo's hands gently to the headboard of the bed and made sure the knot was not too tight.

"I'm going to devour you, my little Ichigo," Aizen whispered into Ichigo's ear as the boy cried from the new erection forming in his pants.

"...I'm going to make you forget everything and only think of me." Aizen made his way towards Ichigo's pants. Taking his Ichiberry's pants off -and having the boy's erection spring up- wasn't the hard part…it was having his little Ichiberry spread out all wet and moaning at his every touch. It was difficult for Aizen to not just take Ichigo right then and there. He knew he needed to have the utmost patience with Ichigo and himself if he wanted the relationship to flourish.

Aizen slowly kissed down from Ichigo's ear to his belly and then a little lower. He nipped and sucked the boy's skin in every other area, leaving a very nice array of hickies, Aizen thought and mentally patted himself on the back. He then proceeded further down and licked the slit of Ichigo's head, as said boy's penis twitched from how sensitive he was. Aizen went on to sliding his tongue down Ichigo's long shaft painfully slow then biting the insides of the boy's thigh, causing Ichigo to choke out Aizen's name rather loudly.

"Shh, my little Ichigo, your family might hear you. And I would hate to leave like this..."

"Hmm…ah, please. Sosuke! Sosuke!" Ichigo moaned louder.

"Pipe down and let me finish you or I'm going to gag you." Aizen pondered that thought for a minute and decided that he wouldn't be able resist his Ichigo's intoxicating moans much longer.

"Hmm, in fact...I might just..." Aizen abruptly got up from his comfortable position in between his Ichiberry's warm legs and found some clean socks and took one and gently put it inside Ichigo's mouth.

"Okay, now please let me finish before I decide to chain you up and make you mine forever." Not that one of those two wasn't bound to happen sooner or later... or rather sooner than later Aizen mused to himself.

Ichigo was moaning into the sock as Aizen began his painfully pleasurable licking. Aizen had started quickly where he had left off, leaving no time for Ichigo to even adjust to the warm mouth now bobbing up and down on his cock. Aizen sucked hard on Ichigo's cock causing him to buck his hips. Aizen smirked at the features contorted in pleasure. He loved how Ichigo scowled and blushed madly when being blown.

Ichigo suddenly felt a weird sensation in his lower belly and wanted to shut his legs.

"No, no, no, my little Ichigo, you came too fast the first time. Let me enjoy this one. You're not going to come until I say so. " Ichigo nodded shakily as Aizen squeezed the base of the boy's cock coming back up to kiss him.

Slowly Aizen began stroking Ichigo's member and whispering sweet nothingness into his ears as Ichigo bucked underneath him. Finally Aizen, after making Ichigo shed some painfully pleasurable tears, let him release...

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later...<strong>

"Ichiiiiiiiigooooo wake up! It's time for school!" Ichigo's dad said pounding down his son's door, only to realize that his son wasn't at home AGAIN. His son had taken it upon himself to start staying at his boyfriend's house.

"I miss Ichi..." Isshin muttered to himself.

A few blocks away, in a cozy house, Aizen whispered in his Ichiberry's ear as he softly combed the boy's hair while spooning him. "I must go to work and you must go to school...We don't want people getting suspicious now, do we?" Aizen sweetly placed a kiss on Ichigo's head as his strawberry was getting up, having his signature scowl in place.

Although he counted be upset for long. Aizen, despite his split personalities and fascination with torturing people, made Ichigo happy. He'd never felt more loved, respected, or cherished in his whole life. Aizen didn't really care what other's thought of their relationship. Even before they began their relationship, Aizen had proclaimed to his coworkers and student's the Ichigo was his (much to Ichigo's embarrassment). And even though Aizen often angered him, he couldn't help but love the man.

Ichigo smiled as Aizen caressed his bare stomach, placing tiny kisses everywhere.

Nope, school could wait because Ichigo was content exactly where he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Still with us? :)<strong>


	4. Author's Note

So, apparently, there are some douchebags on FF that are going around reporting fics for little things. Especially explicit content. It's been happening to all the really popular fics. We are a little nobody fic, but that doesn't mean it can't happen to us. Our fic will have a lot of explicit content. To avoid that from happening, we are moving to livejournal. If you know of any other sites, let us know. We might post author's notes on FF to update you a bit.

For more information, you can PM, email, or tweet us.

Our new updates will be on livejournal.

theyaoigirls . livejournal (just remove the spaces)


	5. The Couples Party

**Sorry for taking forever guys I was super busy with college and had no muse but now it is back!**

**Oh and sorry for the many miss spellings and horrible grammar my beta has gone too far away :(**

**Anyway hope you like it!**

**Leave comments and concerns oh and before I forget it is a Yaoi...**

**And nothing belongs to me, if not Uki-chan and Byakuya-kun would totally be a cannon.**

* * *

><p>"A party where couples come to hangout and drink with other couples. Singles come to mingle with other singles. Teachers often come to 'supervise' the students."<p>

The school year had gone by and summer break was upon them. Funnily enough, Ichigo's hair was still the newest thing in town. However, Ichigo had yet to go to one of the academy's most coveted party: the couple's party. Renji decided to take it upon himself to invite him.

"I don't know," Shuhei sighed, "I don't think he'll be into that." Although the party is quite popular, not everyone is invited.

Renji's brows furrowed. "Why not?"

Shuhei smiled, "Red, you've been to those parties...you know what they're like."

A smile forms on Renji's face as he remembers all the things he and Shuhei had done at those parties that Shuhei would never allow if they were not high or buzzed. Shuhei rolls his eyes at the perverted expression that appears on Renji's face. "Yeah, exactly." "

Well," Renji shrugs, "I'm going to invite him anyway." He leans down to place a kiss on Shuhei's mouth, smirking as Shuhei whimpers and tugs on his red locks. He chuckles as he pulls away, whispering as he leaves, "Bye Shu-chan."

Renji headed towards the science wing, knowing Ichigo would be in Aizen's classroom. Renji grimaced as he stood in the doorway, watching as Aizen licked his lips while staring at Ichigo's ass. Poor, unsuspecting Ichigo had no idea as he wiped the board for him. Renji noticed that Aizen looked very different...he didn't have his glasses on and his hair was slicked back with only on strand of hair coming forward. "Uh," Renji awkwardly murmured, gaining Ichigo's attention, "I need to talk to you."

With his elbows on his desk, Aizen glared at Renji. "Can't you see he's busy?!" Renji rolled his eyes and tsked. Aizen smirked, impressed by the kid's arrogance.

Ichigo glared half-heartedly at Sosuke, muttering, "Baka Aizen, don't try to intimidate Renji!"

Renji snorted, smirking arrogantly, "As if I'd be intimidated by that asshole!"

Ichigo and Renji left the room laughing while Aizen seethed with jealously. "That bastard Pineapple."

"So," Ichigo said once they were outside, "what's up?"

Renji stuffed his hands in his pocket, leaning in close to whisper, "This weekend we're having a party. Wanna come?"

Ichigo thought for a moment, mentally checking his plans before shrugging. "Sure. Where at?"

Renji's mouth quirked at the end. "You know Yoruichi-san?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Everyone who had ever been in any kind trouble knew Yoruichi. Being friends with Renji Abarai meant he was always getting into some kind of trouble.

"Yeah, the disciplinary teacher. What about her?"

Renji smirked, rubbing his hands together. "It's at her house."

Ichigo stared at his friend for a minute, "Huh?!"

Aizen was thinking of his little Strawberry and what he would do to him when... Gin popped his head through the door that separated their classrooms.

"Aizen-sama~" Gin sang.

Aizen felt his face twitch, speaking through his teeth, "Yes Gin?"

Gin twirled around his desk, "Have you invited your little Strawberry?"

Aizen clutched his fist to his chest and dramatically said, "Alas, I have not for that red headed Pineapple has taken my Strawberry away~!"

Gin shook his head sadly, "Ah, my dear Aizen-sama, I feel your pain! There is a flower in my class who blushes when I speak to him. It arouses me to no end! I wonder if he's a virgin?"

Aizen looks at him with a face of disgust and false anger, "Gin, don't bring that into my classroom!"

Gin chuckles, "So then that wasn't you that was checking out Ichigo's nice, tight little..."

"WHAT?" Aizen pitch grew deeper as the room turned colder.

"Ah, uh," Gin fumbled, "Aizen-sama, have you ever been in love?"

Suddenly Aizen was surrounded by flowers and hearts as his eyes turned glossy, and he held his hands together in front of himself, "Yes Gin, when me and my little Strawberry first met as I walked him home..." he said as Gin slowly backed out of the room.

~That weekend~

"Mmph!" Ulquiorra Cifer's voice was muffled as his boyfriend Grimmjow Jeagerjaques kissed him. Ulquiorra punched the side of his face to get him off.

"The fuck, Ulquiorra?! What'cha do that for?" Grimmjow growled as he rubbed the side of his head.

"You imbecile. I will not take part in such activities in a public place." Ulquiorra stated in his monotone voice.

Grimmjow tsked and took a swig of his beer. He wasn't too worried. Once he got a bit of alcohol into Ulquiorra, they would be fucking his car later that night. Grimmjow smirked, "Why can't you be more open the way you are in bed?" Ulquiorra elbowed him in the ribs this time, causing Grimmjow to choke on his beer.

Nnoitra Gilga, Grimmjow's best friend, sat beside him and pats him on the back. "You alright?" Grimmjow nods, glaring at Ulquiorra. Ikkaku Madarame came over to join them, handing Nnoitra a beer. Ikkaku and Grimmjow nodded at each other. Nnoitra bumped them with his fist, gaining their attention. "Hey man, check out Rangiku in that dress." Grimmjow turned to see Rangiku Matsumoto, a senior, across the room taking shots with Izuru Kira. As per usual, Rangiku wore a very Low-cut, small revealing dress that didn't leave much to the imagination. "Damn," Nnoitra groaned, "that rack!"

Grimmjow licked his lips, "I wouldn't mind titty-fucking that." Nnoitra and Ikkaku agreed, making crude gestures with their hands. Beside him, Ulquiorra clenched his fist and quietly growled in anger and jealously. Grimmjow smirked, knowing he was getting to his lover. Although Nnoitra and Ikkaku were bisexual, Grimmjow was completely gay. But, he didn't have anything against the female form...plus it made his little lover jealous.

Yumichika Ayasegawa, sitting with one leg crossed over the other on the couch adjacent to them, tossed his short, beautiful raven hair to the side, "Hmph! How could they drool over that monstrosity when they have this right in front of them?" He waved a delicate hand over his body. "Men, so not beautiful." Ulquiorra discreetly rolls his emerald eyes.

Ichigo got out of the car, his cheeks burning crimson. There was nothing more embarrassing than getting dropped of at party by his goat-face father. The blush grew when he spotted Sosuke smiling at him seductively. "Ichigo," Aizen smiled as he reached him, his hand brushing Ichigo's hand.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Issishin Kurosaki bellowed, "have fun! And uh, don't talk to strangers! And uh..." He waved as he drove away.

Ichigo face-palmed, hoping nobody else was there to hear him. "Dad! Leave!"

Aizen's eyebrows rose in curiosity and something else Ichigo couldn't place, "Is that your father? I would never act in such a way, that is a disgrac- Giiiiiiiiin!" He waved both hands frantically at his foxed-faced friend. Ichigo felt like he was surrounded by idiots.

Shuhei moaned as Renji held him against the wall with his bigger body. One hand rested at the tattooed hips as the other wrapped around the base of Renji's neck. Shuhei's moans grew husky as Renji mouthed at his neck and gave his short, spikey, raven hair a small tug. They were both achingly hard, but could not get off in such a public place. They weren't nearly as drunk or high for that. Renji pulled back before they got too carried away, kissing Shuhei on the lips sweetly. "I'll go get you a beer." Renji said as Shuhei tried to catch his breath. He bit his lip, watching Renji's ass through those tight jeans as he walked away. Shuhei smiled as an embarrassed Ichigo walked in, followed by Aizen and his best friend Gin.

"Ichigo-kun," Shuhei calls out to him.

Ichigo smiles, happy to see at least one sane person. "Shuhei, where's Renji?"

Ichigo glanced around, hoping to see him, not realizing that Aizen had mysteriously vanished. "Oh, he went to go get me a beer." He said while looking Ichigo up and down and wondering how he and Aizen came to be. Shuhei thought it over for a minute and then decided not to ponder on it, besides there we weirder things in life like...

"Ichigo...does the carpet match the drapes?" Gin questioned, appearing out of nowhere, the usual creepy smile on his face.

Ichigo and Shuhei both burst out laughing, leaning into each other as they tried to catch their breath. Renji walked up with the beers in hand, glaring at Ichigo for standing a little too close and whispering to his Shu-chan. "What's so funny?" Renji questioned in jealousy, wrapping an arm around Shuhei.

Ichigo giggles, "Does the carpet match the drapes!"

Renji's face turned red as he became angry, "DOES YOUR CARPET MATCH YOUR DRAPES!"

Suddenly, Aizen appeared out of nowhere, fondling Ichigo's chest, "Why yes, it does in fact." Ichigo rolled his eyes as Aizen continued. "This weekend, when I was licking Ichigo's..."

Ichigo interrupted Aizen, "Sosuke! You're more embarrassing than Goat-face!"

Aizen gasped, deeply offended. Shuhei turned and looked at them strangely, glad his boyfriend is semi-normal. Aizen grabbed his Ichiberry and twirled the young teen around until he looked into his eyes. Aizen had somehow magically changed, his hair wasn't slicked back and he was wearing his glasses. Aizen had a way of changing his personality that some thought was weird while others thought he had a multiple personality disorder (MPD). Ichigo thought it was cute sometimes..."Ichigo Kurosaki, I love you," Aizen said with such sincerity that caused Ichigo to blush."You know that everything I do is just because you make me incoherent, and so I act like a fool. But know this my little Ichiberry, I will only ever love you. And I will never let you go..." Aizen's tone shifting slightly towards the end causing the other to shiver at the seriousness found at the end of his sentence, he then lightly kissed Ichigo on the lips knowing that he didn't want to embarrass his little strawberry too much.

"And here I thought it was all about the crazy manipulative sex," Renji chuckled while seconds later getting a light blow to the ribs by his boyfriend.

"I think it's cute," Kira slurred with a little blush from his drunken state as he wondered over from where he was taking shots with Rangiku.

"Oh Kiiiiraaa-chaaan," Gin sang ruining the warm moment. "Oh hello Gin-san," Kira nodded politely and blushing more than before as he stumbled, while everyone else's eyes just twitched.

"Byakuya, please I want to go... Everyone goes and I haven't gone!" Ukitake pleaded out of desperation...his lover was being so uptight! "Don't you love me...?" He tried mustering the best sad face he could.

"Jushiro, we talked about this. Absolutely not. You will not go, and you know I love you." Byakuya replied calmly as he sat at his desk, grading papers.

"Byakuya, I'm not a child," Ukitake was trying desperately to stand his ground -after his feeble attempt at begging and manipulating- in front of his temperamental lover.

"Then don't act like such a child and I won't have to treat you like one, Jushiro..." Byakuya was set on not letting his lover go to that absurd party it was full of sex, drugs, alcohol, and stupidity.

Ukitake needed a new plan because nothing seemed to be working. He knew his stubborn lover would not give in easily, not that he ever thought Byakuya would in the first place. "Aha! I got it!" Ukitake yelled as he thought of a plan to get his lover to let him go.

"And what is it exactly that you have, Jushiro? " Byakuya said, knowing that his Ukitake was up to something. Hatching up some type of plan like the childish mind that his Jushiro had that made Byakuya fall for him. "Oh, Byakuya-kun, it's nothing I'm just excited that's all!" Ukitake began getting nervous.

"Now you're keeping secrets from me?" Fake hurt shining in Byakuya's eyes.

Ukitake was too gullible for his own good and that was the main reason Byakuya couldn't let him go. He trusted his Jushiro, he just didn't trust all those other idiots who only wanted to take advantage of his Jushiro. "Ukitake I never thought the day would come when you would need to hide anything from me here I thought that our relationship was based on a solid understanding of who we..." "Okay Byakuya I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you..." Ukitake began spilling his master plan.

"Ah shit, what's he doing here?" Nnoitra groaned as he leaned against a wall, sipping beers with Grimmjow and Ikkaku. Grimmjow turned to see Tesla Lindocruz nursing a beer on the couch alone. It often confused and baffled Grimmjow how a blond-haired and blue-eyed beauty like Tesla could have anything with someone like Nnoitra Gilga.

Ikkaku cackled. "You mean your boyfriend?" "Yeah..." Nnoitra grumbled.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, fighting the urge to punch Nnoitra in the face. "Man, what's your problem? If I had someone like Tesla, I wouldn't be wasting any of my time with these bimbos." Ulquiorra's eye twitched as he overheard their conversation.

Nnoitra shrugged, "Tesla is amazing, but you know me, man. I like to fuck, a lot. And the same person gets boring after awhile." Grimmjow felt a growl creeping up his throat. Nnoitra was one of his best friends, but sometime he was a complete and utter idiot. "Hey Grimmy-chan," Nnoitra chuckled, "won't Ulqui-chan get mad at you for looking at others."

Grimmjow laughed, glancing at his raven-haired lover, hoping to get a rise out of him, "Nah man, he won't do shit, he's a pussy." Ulquiorra couldn't help what happened next. He stood then, angry and seeing red. Grimmjow turned to him as he approached, smiling wolfishly. Ulquiorra pulled his fist back and clocked him in the face, knocking Grimmjow out. He rolled his eyes as his boyfriend hit the ground. Now Ulquiorra would have to carry him...then later teach him a lesson. Nnoitra and Ikkaku watched with wide eyes as Ulquiorra dragged Grimmjow's huge body out of the room.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi was taking shots with Shinji while blurting out obscene things at others and each other as Starrk entered the room a little mystified about what this party was really about. He had been invited to watch over the students before, but he had always had plans. Now he was regretting having come at all.

"Nice ass, Yoruichi! I'd tap that! With my wood, hard!" yelled Shinji Hirako while holding a piece of old wood he'd broken from the chair beside him.

"Did you just break my chair for that stupid joke?!" Yoruichi slurred when she had noticed her now broken chair leaning.

Starrk raised an eyebrow as he walked up to Yoruichi. "Um, what kind of party is this? I thought we were supposed to bust the one kid who brought alcohol, not the one kid who didn't?"

Yoruichi stumbled as she giggled, grabbing onto Starrk's arm. "Don't be such a stick up the ass!" She slurred, "It's a party! WHOO!" She hollered, causing others at the party to holler along with her. "You're supposed to let out pent up emotion you can't normally let out in public. Why do you think Byakuya never comes to these parties anymore? He's an animal!" she exclaimed.

Starrk soon realized that this party was much more than he had bargain for and quickly made his way towards an exit thinking hastily of a reason to explain his early departure when suddenly…he caught the most beautiful sight of his life. The gorgeous head of orange hair stood out like a sore thumb. He had never been this infatuated, well only when he saw the gorgeous white hair and slim body of the academy's health teacher Jushiro Ukitake. Oh what he would do to that man. Too bad said man had a vicious jealous partner who wouldn't put murder past him. Starrk wanted to walk up to the boy and ask if he was the illusive new kid that had arrived at the school he had yet to see. Sure, it had been 4 months since he was supposed to have met with the boy, and had shown him around, but his office naps were just too damn good and frankly there always seemed to be kids coming in to complain about their problems. What did he look like? A counselor? And so that school year had ended with some very interesting turn events.


End file.
